


Turquoise Waves

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dolphins, F/M, Nudity, Request Meme, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata decides to be bold, and Naruto is the stunned onlooker. Slight nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise Waves

Title: Turquoise Waves  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto/Hinata  
Words: 2,506  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Hinata decides to be bold, and Naruto is the stunned onlooker. Slight nudity.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

It was getting late, and Hinata decided to return to Konoha, but she couldn't resist visiting the sea one last time. Due to her new training schedule, she didn't get to go there much.

“Oh!” the kunoichi exclaimed in surprise when her gaze traveled across the waves.

There were so many dolphins in the sea. In fact, she had never had she seen had never seen so many gathered in one place before. 

A breeze rippled through her hair as she drew closer to the water's edge. It was the color of turquoise, and it glimmered in the late afternoon sun. So pretty.

Instantly, she was intrigued rather than intimated by the sheer number of them as they drew closer to land and to her. As she neared the pod of dolphins, they moved closer in turn. 

“You want me to come in?” she asked the group softly.

She knew that they couldn't answer her, but she noticed how they grew more eager at her approach and chittered encouragingly in reply Hinata noticed how wet and glossy all of their fins were. It was almost as if the mammals were enticing her to touch one of them. She wondered what it would feel like. Slippery? Smooth?

There was only one way to find out. 

The shoreline was deserted, and Hinata checked twice to make sure. She couldn't ignore the rare opportunity that had been presented to her; the young kunoichi had to focus on being braver anyway. Part of that was taking risks. 

Before she realized it, her fingers were already on her Hidden Leaf headband so that it wouldn't rust amongst the salty waves She wondered if she had brought her bathing suit, and of course the answer was no. She never did these days. Hinata was left her with only one choice that is if she would take it.

So that she could not question herself any further, she was already out of her jacket and stepping out of her shoes. If there was no bathing suit, she would just have to improvise. 

It would just be for a few minutes she reasoned to herself as she wriggled out of her shorts. No one would see. She was alone. Not a soul to be seen. 

Her hands peeled away her clothes until she was revealing the bare skin beneath. However, she would have to take care not to get a sunburn on her most sensitive areas. 

The dolphins fanned out around her upon entry, and she giggled out loud as her new friends vied for her attention She felt one attack her toes and yet another bump against her bellybutton. Temporarily, she was part of group. 

The water was warm as it completely enveloped her as the dolphins continued to play and frolic. She could feel her mood begin to brighten. 

Hinata was finally becoming bold. Who said that she couldn't be brave and have fun at the same time? 

they continued to nuzzle her waist and she smiled. Their bottleneck noses tickled. 

Oh, yes. Hinata was having a delightful time.

 

\---

 

Naruto had gotten lost, and now his bare feet guided him across the sand. At the ocean, he was sure that he would gather his sense of direction. Suddenly, he stopped walking. What he saw made his jaw drop. 

It was Hinata from Team Eight, and she had no bathing suit on. Eyes wide, he couldn't tear his gaze away when she surfaced. Her rounded curves buttocks were burned into his memory along with the rivulets of water dripping down her chest into her abdomen. 

Naruto blinked confusedly as he could feel a red stain building on his cheeks.

Where was her bathing suit?

“H-h-hinata?” he asked.


End file.
